Empty Eyes
by Blood Demons
Summary: Tyson has a shell that he hides in like everyone else, but sometimes those shells are broken and your mask is set free. Sometimes, those shells are best left unbroken and unseen.


**_Okay. Here's the thing, any spelling errors in this is probably due to lack fo sleep because I was inspired at 1 am in the morning to write this. I hope you enjoy this story though, but it is a sad one. So if you don't like, that's okay, but if you like it...well..REVIEW and tell me what you think. I always like to hear what you guys think of what I write. _**

**_Well...night night! _**

**

* * *

**

**Chatper 1 - Unwanted**

It wasn't going to be a good day, Kai knew that much. The sun was being covered by angry clouds that threatened to engulf the world and the dojo had a tense atmosphere about it. The room to Tyson's bedroom door opened, Kai heard that clearly. He got up himself and went to look. Grandpa Granger was touching Tyson's shoulder and said something that Kai couldn't quite hear. He jumped suddenly when Tyson's grandfather walked over to him and bent close to his ear. Kai kept his eyes on Tyson as Mr. Granger bent close to the ear.

"The little dude is going to need you on this one. Go with him." Kai nodded and walked up to Tyson.

"Tyson?" Tyson looked over at Kai, that same empty expression in his eyes as before, the same expression he had whenever he recieved bad news. Kai looked Tyson in the eyes and Kai knew he was the only one who was ever graced that expression. "Talk to me." Tyson opened his mouth but no words came out and he crumbled into Kai and that's when he knew. "We'll go in together." Tyson couldn't look up. He was like a puppet and Kai was the puppet master. Leading him to the bad news that was about engulph him.

"Tyson..." Kai looked up and watched as Tyson's dad fixed his gaze on his son and didn't bother to look at Kai. Hiro stood against the wall, sunglasses over his eyes and a frown on his lips. "Tyson you know why I need to talk to you. Preferably I'd like to talk to you alone." Kai watched Tyson look up and shivered, anger filled the previously hollow orbs.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. He stays." Tyson unconsciously gripped Kai's arm harder as he spoke. "What do you want?" His voice was dry, Kai knew that sound, but it was filled with anger. If Tyson was a snake he would have been ready to strike at any moment.

"**Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father!" **Tyson snorted and laughed with hollow cheer.

"You're my father?" Tyson asked laughing. Kai had to hold Tyson as his father backhanded him. Kai would have retailiated if he wasn't holding Tyson. The bluenette held his cheek a smirked. "Fathers are supposed to love you." He stepped closer to his father. "Fathers are supposed to raise you!" Tyson's voice was growing in anger and volume. "Fathers are supposed to be there when you fall!" Tyson's father backed away from his son, "Fathers are supposed to be there when you have a victory and when you fail!" Tyson stepped even closer to his father, "Fathers are supposed to stand by their sons instead of running away like a fucking coward!" Mr. Granger looked at his son shocked, eyes wide in anger.

Tyson was thrown backwards to the floor as his father slapped him across the face again but he got up. He turned to Hiro. "Brothers are supposed to love you! To be there for you! TO CARE ENOUGH NOT TO LEAVE AND VISIT ONE DAY EVER FIFTEEN YEARS! FAMILY LOVES YOU AND CHERISHES YOU!" Tyson looked at his father and brother now, "But no..." his voice became almost silent and bitter, "No...you couldn't love the one person that really needed that. Grandpa and my friends are my family. They raised me and helped me improve. They were a constant even though we seperated and had fights. They always came back...they were always there!" Tyson closed his eyes, "You should have known..."

"Known what little brot-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hiro stepped away from Tyson as if he had just been slapped in the face. He calmed down again. "You should have known there would be a day when...when I-"

"Spit it out Tyson." His father was clearly upset but nothing compared to Tyson who seemed to be holding in his rage. "Spit out whatever nonsense you want to say."

"You should have known..." Tyson shook his head and turned away from father to walk away.

"WHAT? SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT?" Tyson smirked and looked back at his father.

"That one day...you wouldn't be forgiven anymore." Hiro, who had taken off his glasses, dropped them. Crimson brown eyes going wide and mouth dropping so wide that bugs would find it a welcome home. Tyson's father curled a fist and ran toward Tyson. Kai made a beline toward Tyson as well, to protect him, but he was too late. Tyson's father threw to the oposite end of the room. Wooden poles fell onto his head. The elder man turned around and watched as a line of blood ran down his sons split lip.

Hiro ran to Tyson's side but Kai let out a growl that said to keep away from Tyson. Hiro backed off and Kai stood up, looking at the father/son pair. He couldn't find the right words to say and helped Tyson up. He had cracked at least 4 ribs, if the sound of cracking bones didn't alert anyone, but Kai knew how to treat that. Tyson wimpered a little and clung to Kai, his breathing coming out in short, emotion filled gasps.

The rooms door opened and Tyson's grandpa came running in.

"What's going on in here homies!" Tyson looked up at his grandpa weakly and smiled. "Oh Tyson," the old man turned toward the father and looked at him, anger in his eyes. "What did you do to your son?"

"He bad mouthed me." Mr. Granger replied.

"You've never hit him before though! What caused you to do that this time!"

Hiro cleared his throat but their grandfather didn't look at him, "He said he wouldn't..." Hiro couldn't make the words come out.

"He wouldn't forgive you?" Grandpa asked, his eyes focusing on the elder brother. Hiro could only nod, shame filling his entire being. Grandpa refocused his eyes on his son. "You should have seen that coming. I warned you and you didn't listen." Grandpa turned away and walked over to Tyson. "Do you know where he was hurt?"

"He has at least four cracked ribs," Kai replied, his hold on Tyson tender but tight.

"We should take him to the hospital anyway. Go tell the gang-"

"No." Tyson moaned, "I don't want them to know." Granpda and Kai were shocked.

"Tyson...we need to tell them."

"Then I'll be the weak one," Tyson coughed, another line of blood coming from his mouth. Hiro watched as his brother stuggled with the pain.

"Tyson...I'm-I'm sorry I haven't been there." Tyson looked up and saw his brother in tears, "I didn't know-I didn't know this hurt you so much."

"I DON'T CARE! GO AWAY!" Tyson screamed and closed his eyes, "DON'T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL GUILTY ANYMORE!" The door opened again but this time Rei and the whole team stood there, a mix of angry, sad and sympathectic emotions running across their faces. "I don't...I don't want to feel guilty anymore..." Tyson's knees finally gave out and he dropped to the floor and Kai fell with him. Tyson's head was craddled in the captin's shoulder.

Kai watched Rei and Max's faces. They looked pissed, more so then Kai had ever seen but he couldn't look angry, he was too busy looking at Tyson, feeling his heart break. Tyson was finally broken. The shell that had been cracked had finally smashed into a million pieces leaving the true Tyson there, feeling betrayed by his father and feeling guitly because his brother realiazedtoo late, that he had been hurting Tyson for a long time.

"Get out!" Kai commanded looking at Tyson's father and brother, "Get out now. Get out before I do something I am really looking foreward to doing." Rei and Max walked up to Hiro.

"Of _all _the things you should have realized. Of _all _the times to say your sorry." Rei held Max as tears leaked from his eyes, "I _didn't_ expect it to be from you." Max turned to Tyson's father, "And **you.**" His father went to back hand him, and almost suceeded but Rei stopped him.

"Try that again and you won't be seeing the plane your going to be getting on for a _very _**long _time._**" Rei's eyes narrowed so thin that it made Mr. Granger jumped away from the neko.

"I'm leaving. Good ridence to a unwanted child." Kai stood up and ran toward the man. Tyson's father landed on his back.

"**Don't. You. Ever. Come. Near. Tyson again." **Bruce Granger stood up on shaky legs and backed out of the room. Tyson was huddled on the floor, no tears were in his eyes and the smile was gone.

"I'm...unwanted..." Tyson closed his eyes and fell to the floor. Hiro caught his brother and picked him up.

"I'm coming to the hospital too."


End file.
